alure of blackened tomes
by Plex
Summary: harrypotter fanfic. hermione / voldermort. R-18. Read it for the fun, for the insanity, and most of all because i begged you to :)
1. Default Chapter

Greetings everyone. ok.. sah.. please don't kill me for writing this. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. You all know you wanted to see Hermione and Voldermort fall in love ever since you read the first book. It just needed this fic to make you all realise it. Short chapter to start with, didn't want to stun you all, chapter 2 coming in.. oh about 10 minutes. This is my first fic ever, I'm not a very talented writer, apologies. Any feedback / reviews will be lusted after. Thankyou. - plex  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sneaked into the room, creeping delicately around the cobweb streaked boxes and sighing with relief at the familiar musty odour. she had made it. it was getting harder and harder these days to escape the calamity of the Gryffindor common room, and the pathetic grip of Ron Weasley's childish lust. the stupid boy. he of all people should know her better than that, know that she could never love anyone less than the best, the most powerful, the most wise. the most likely to succeed. which is why she was here. which is why she had been sneaking to this very room at every available opportunity for the last three months. to see him.  
  
Hermione snapped back to reality as her robe caught on the end of a rusted packing nail, her daydreaming abruptly ended. "idiot.. you don't want him to think your uncoordinated". slowly, quietly, she unhooked the robe. she could hear his breathing now. she didn't want him to know she was here.. not yet.. but then, chances are he already would. he always did. such was his power, his unimaginable ability to manipulate the threads of magic as if they where nothing more than wisps of air, bowing to his every whim. the power was irresistible, it drew her as a moth to a flame, it captivated her every thought, her every vision, she needed it, him, and everything besides.  
  
her robe finally untangled, she rounded the last crate. as always, he was there, waiting. without body, but with spirit to eclipse that of any other entity at Hogwarts, with power and ..as she knew all too well.. with lust. his deep voice rang out, seemingly from every point in the room at once. "my love.. its been too long since you last came.." "my apologies my lord.. Voldermort" 


	2. chapter II

yes..her lord. her voldemort. her love. he couldn't be seen as such, but she could feel his presence. It was hard for any without the gift of magic to avoid feeling HIS presence... unless of course he didn't want them to. her lord was very good at hiding. he had been occupying the same room at hogwarts for an entire semester now, and not even that overpraised geizer dumbledore had noticed his proximity. He would be stronger now.. ruling hogwarts, if not the entire world, but her dimwitted so-called friends had ruined his plans. if she'd felt then.. what she felt now.. she would have killed them on the spot and had done with their nagging voices.   
  
yes..he could hide, if he wanted. so could she, now. she had been learning, watching, daring to ask questions. she had potential he said, "for magic.. for love.. for power". recently she had been able to sneak away from her so called friends more and more frequently, manipulating their fragile minds to convince them of the vital importance attatched to the completion of any task other than clinging to her robes. but despire that... she desperetly wanted to tell harry, ron, ginny, everyone, what she had done, who she had loved, been loved by and made love to in so many ways. they wouldn't understand though. she could imagine it now. harrys condesending laugh  
  
"hermione, you dimwitted girl. hes just using you to get to hogwarts! he doesn't love you..now come and show dumbledore where he is so we can be free of his brutish ways".   
  
ron of course.. would just stare.. and drool.. as he always did. hermione knew she had a fantastic body, it had blossomed spetacularly over her years at hogwarts, but ron was just a child. he would have neither the experience to care for her needs, nor the power to satisfy her thirst for control.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
as she stared towards the center of the room she could feel his mind moving towards hers... they had what no other couple in history could ever claim to have experienced. their minds where seperate, yet at the same time, one and the same. her thoughts where his, and his hers. they didnt need physical contact to express their feelings, or to stimulate eachother. most pitiful couples had to rely on the physical sensations provided by contact.. transfered through minute electric impulses via the nervous system to the mind. diluted. unresponsive. uncaring. but voldermort and her.. their minds struck at eachothers directly, stimulating some pleasure points, caressing others. it was, as far as hermione could tell from her limited experiences with a few 4th years, the most sensual experience that one could imagine....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hermione woke up in the girls dorms to the frantic tones of various badly charmed alarm clocks, books and even a rather distraught frog. she couldnt remember how she got there..but then again she never could. everything was always as a dream after their encounters, faded...fogged. nothing could compare to the sense of elation she experienced when he entered her mind, her body. she could remember his last words though.  
"didnt i tell you, my love, my hermione. i could fuck your brains out". crude. dripping with power. with lust. with control. the very essence of voldermort. lucious malfoy and his stupid cronies could keep their sentimentle death eaters garments and ideals, voldermort had done with them. he was hers now, the world was hers, theirs...voldermorts. 


End file.
